Closer
by imperfect minds
Summary: SNARRY Harry has no idea what Snape's up to. Assaults in the corridor, late night visits with Trelawney? Well, you know what they say: if you can't beat them, shag them.


A/N: And so, we begin our first co-written Snarry. Feedback is greatly appreciated, and we hope you enjoy the chapter. If you don't- tell us!

Disclaimer: We are not associated with Harry Potter in any way. All rights belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers. We also don't own the Nine Inch Nails song "Closer." Nor do we own System of a Down's "Forest." I think that pretty much covers it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry Potter looked like crap. A dark cloud seemed to have settled upon his shoulders, and he glared at any and all who dared to cross his path. The shadows that had taken up residence under his eyes were accompanied by a complexion that was much too pale for a normal teenager. Entering the Great Hall, he took his usual seat beside Ron and Hermione. Not even bothering to glance up at the Head Table, Harry rolled his eyes as Ron tore into a rather greasy piece of chicken.

"Blimey mate, 'ou 'ook 'ike 'ou got shat on by a 'orse." Hermione watched distastefully as Ron spat out the sentence: along with half his dinner.

"Eloquent as ever Ronald." Without pausing for a response, she turned to Harry. "Are you alright Harry? You...you don't look so well."

"It's nothing," he said, "just a...bad dream."

Hermione's expression turned grim. "Is it Voldemort again? Honestly Harry, I thought you agreed to work on your Oc-"

"No." He cut her off forcefully. "Just, uh, I can't even remember it's-" Someone was watching.

Slowly, he inclined his head and locked eyes with Severus Snape. The man quickly shifted his gaze, but not without shooting a glare at the confused boy.

With the angry gaze safely redirected at a group of Hufflepuffs, Harry took a moment to examine the dark man. He too looked as if he hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep. Chapped lips complimented blood-shot eyes, and his hair seemed greaser than usual; if that was indeed possible. Harry watched as he raised his goblet and took a sip of what he assumed to be pumpkin juice. Shortly afterwards he became mesmerized by Snape's long fingers as they reached down to grab a creamy white napkin, languidly bringing it up to dab at the corners of his mouth. Such a simple act stirred something within him, and he unconsciously licked his lips.

'What the hell am I thinking?' He finally realized where his thoughts were leading, and quickly put a stop to them.

With a shudder and a mumbled curse, he directed his attention back to Hermione.

"Well?" She huffed.

"Oh... erm... nothing, never mind."

"Harry, are you sure you're ok? You're kind of scaring me."

"'Mione would you just lay off? I'm fine, just need a little sleep is all."

She seemed unconvinced, but nodded anyway. The trio fell into an awkward silence, which took quite a bit of time to break.

"How was your detention with Snape?" Ron seemed to have finally regained full use of his mouth.

"Same as always," Harry replied quickly, "he gave me the speech about insubordination and made me clean cauldrons. You'd think he'd learn to be a little more creative."

Ron nodded absently as he eyed a particularly delicious looking biscuit. "Tough luck, mate." With that, the biscuit found itself under attack.

"He doesn't seem to be at the table now." Hermione commented, taking the focus off Ron's less than elegant manners.

Harry looked towards the end of the hall, and saw that Snape had indeed already left.

"Yeah, well, maybe he has some first years to torture" Harry said, "It doesn't even matter."

"You know, you look 'awful suspicious 'Arry- whoops sorry, mate."

Harry watched disdainfully as Ron attempted to wipe off the food splattered over his clothes.

"Ron, when will you learn to eat like a human?"

He glared at Hermione. "When will you stop being a know-it-all?"

Deciding he wasn't very hungry, Harry pushed away the plate of food he had managed to acquire during the discussion.

"You sure you're alright?"

He narrowed his eyes at Ron. "I told you, I'm fine. The greasy git's just being harder on me than usual."

Annoyed, he watched as Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. "Well, I'm going back to the common room. I'll see you guys up there." Rising from the bench, he made his way over to the large oak doors.

It was only a few seconds later that he decided the common room would be unable to provide him with the silence necessary to think things through. Without a firm destination in mind, he let his feet guide him through the halls of the castle.

Said feet only led him through one corridor after another, and it wasn't until Harry saw a shadow making its way towards the Divination Tower that they ceased their monotony. Curious, Harry slid closer to the wall and followed the figure.

As they neared the stairway, Harry became focused on avoiding Sir Cadogan. It was for this reason that he nearly had a heart attack when a loud banging broke the near silence that had previously permeated the air. Apparently, the person had ascended the stairs and taken to pounding on the trapdoor above the landing.

Without warning, it stopped. Harry crept forward, wanting to know what had happened.

All was quiet for a moment, before he heard a murmured, "Alohamora."

He watched in amusement as a silvery ladder narrowly missed the figure's head. It seemed that the mystery man's efforts were in vain, as no one came to greet him.

"Ah, Severus, I didn't expect you so soon." He was surprised once again as Trelawney's wavering voice drifted down onto the landing.

Her sudden appearance was the least of his worries as he finally processed what she had said. His mouth fell open, and a single thought was all that entered his mind. 'Snape?!'

The man in question went quickly up the ladder. "I apologize, but it could not wait."

"And the staff didn't question your motives?" Trelawney asked.

"I suppose they might have," replied Snape, "but that issue has been solved. I have spoken to Albus and told him that I had to experiment on some potions and review my lesson plans for tomorrow."

"Ah, yes, yes. I see…you need my assistance... with dreams?"

Snape stiffened slightly. "I simply came to ask if I may borrow some of your books. I do not need 'dream telling' of any sort."

"Why not go to the library?" Trelawney pressed, "Surely the supply there would be useful enough, unless…"

"No! Are you mad? It would be highly suspicious. No, I need one of your own books. Preferably one of personal preference?" Harry could just imagine Snape wincing at the thought of borrowing a book Trelawney thought was a good read.

"Give me a moment…" Harry edged closer as a low grumbling and the sounds of moving objects echoed out through the small trapdoor.

"Aha!" Trelawney exclaimed. "_Interpretation of Dreams, Finding Destiny._ This is the perfect book, one of my favorites. Treat it well."

"Of course." Snape replied coldly.

As he turned to leave, Harry quickly hid in the shadows once more.

"Oh and Sybil," Snape paused before continuing, "you must tell no one of this. I don't need anyone…snooping around."

The aforementioned nodded her head frantically and proceeded to close the entrance. "Good luck, Severus."

He grunted in response and continued down to the landing, descending the narrow spiral staircase without so much as a backward glance.

When he was sure the hall was clear, Harry emerged from the shadows. 'I wonder what that was all about…' he mumbled to himself. He sighed and began his long trek back to the common room. 'Trelawney didn't even _try_ to fit in a loony death prophecy. And Snape- why would the old bat be looking for a book on Divination?! He's definitely up to something.'

His train of thought was halted by the sound of a clanking portrait preparing for battle. Eager to avoid the painted knight, Harry quickened his pace and forgot his worries for the moment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Next chapter coming soon! Please give us feedback.


End file.
